<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【底特律/900G无差】机性人与人性机（人类900，仿生人G，反转AU，短完 by Funcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398806">【底特律/900G无差】机性人与人性机（人类900，仿生人G，反转AU，短完</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy'>Funcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2018老文补档，当年还偷偷开了个小号来发这篇清水……<br/>我：可不能让别人知道我还认真写清水（。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【底特律/900G无差】机性人与人性机（人类900，仿生人G，反转AU，短完</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【底特律/900G无差】机性人与人性机（人类900，仿生人G，反转AU，短完</p><p>他的绰号是RK900，他的绰号是Gavin。<br/>因为他活得像台机器，因为他活得像个俗人。<br/>他试着量化一切，他试着随机一切。<br/>他把闹铃设在凌晨的固定时间，响后默数五秒睁眼，像是定时开机。他把闹钟设在肯定会迟到的随机时间，待机到最后一毫秒，像是在赖床。<br/>他起床需要补水，因为他是个人。他起床不需要喝水，因为他是台机器。<br/>他每天稳定摄入1.8L水，起床后首先要喝掉300mL的定额。他每天胡吃海喝，起床后首先要清空机体。<br/>他在水槽前吐出漱口水。他在马桶前吐出前一天喝的酒。<br/>他用电动牙刷，因为可以设定固定的刷牙时间。他用仿生胃袋，因为这他妈就是他的出厂设定。<br/>他的口腔清新怡人，他的嘴里酒气熏天。<br/>他把买来的管装洗面奶移到黑色的泵式分装瓶里，以确保每次用量固定。他把香水兑到买来的仿生人外用清洁剂里，当头淋下，一举两得。<br/>他的下巴一茬不染。他的下巴总显示出胡茬。<br/>他的早餐提前分装好，只待水煮。他的早餐提前卷好，只待点火。<br/>他不加人工调味酱，因为这妨碍他量化营养摄入。他不抽人造电子烟，没为什么。<br/>他每天身着正装。他从不穿那套制服。<br/>他提早上班，因为他忍受不了高峰期塞车导致通勤时间无法确定。他故意迟到，因为他就喜欢在通勤路上幸灾乐祸那些因为堵车而迟到的上班族。<br/>他们在警局大门相遇。</p><p>他正要出去，他正要进去。<br/>他在办公室里收到通知，正要前往案发现场。他在车里收到同一通知，却决定先去办公室看看。<br/>他无视了他。他追着挑衅他。<br/>他端坐在车上。他瘫坐在他旁边。<br/>他不去看他。他盯着他猛瞧。<br/>他看向他。他慌忙移开视线。<br/>他一言不发。他吹起口哨。<br/>他安静停车。他猛拍了两下喇叭，在一片注视中潇洒下车。<br/>他们进入了案发现场。</p><p>他是个控制狂。他是个不受控制狂。<br/>他讨厌麻烦。他制造麻烦。<br/>他讨厌的不是麻烦本身，他讨厌的是麻烦带来的失控感。他喜欢的不是麻烦带来的混乱，他喜欢的是制造麻烦本身。<br/>他井井有条。他任意发挥。<br/>他脑子里有严格的任务优先级列表，每新来一项待办都会重新排序。他的系统里内置了任务优先级列表，每新来一项待办都会被他随便塞进表格。<br/>他优先执行重要又紧急的事务。他喜欢做一些不重要不紧急但有趣的小事。<br/>他讨厌变得情绪化。他喜欢和他对着干。<br/>他们吵了起来，分道扬镳。</p><p>他破例很晚才回家。他破例早早到家。<br/>他还在生气。他白天惹的。<br/>他习惯在固定时间以固定频率解决生理需求，遗憾的是对象和方式并不固定。他并非来者不拒，而是把一切交给随机实数表，positive就不做，negative才做，至于0，那做到一半就跑啊。<br/>万幸他找到了固定对象。坏消息是他的数表彻底没用了。<br/>不幸的是时间和频率都被打乱了。好消息是他依然可以做到一半就跑。<br/>万幸他总能把他抓回来。坏消息是他总会被他抓回去。<br/>他不打算放过他。他也没打算放过他。<br/>他今晚本没有性爱计划。他依旧密谋着半路逃跑。<br/>如果他主动打乱计划，那说明他异常了。如果他乖乖听话，那说明他也异常了。<br/>他们指尖相触。</p><p>备注：positive和negative是HIV检测与正负数的双关。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>